In networks that include a wide variety of devices, each potentially running different types of applications, there is a need to provide adequate communication infrastructure that allows seamless interaction between each of the devices connected to the network. Such infrastructure may include network nodes that are configured to provide a common communication interface to devices that function according to different communication protocols.
With the advent of the Internet of Things (IoT), there is much effort devoted to providing systems and methods for facilitating communication between a disparate set of devices across a common network. For example, in the utilities industry, this is particularly important for novel Smart Grid networks that require the interfacing of smart meters, computers and servers at electricity production and distribution facilities, third-party electricity consumption-monitoring devices, data analytics servers for billing, and electricity grid monitoring devices and software.
While there are significant efforts being deployed towards facilitating communication between the very many devices and applications associated with Smart Grid networks, an area that is often neglected is the development of user interfaces that facilitate collaboration between entities across the network. For example, current systems do not offer users the capability of discovering functions or information that may be relevant during a current state of the system, especially when the needed capability is not deployed or part of the user interface (UI) workflow, which is typically statically defined.
Further, current systems cannot dynamically optimize user navigation based on user behavior, but instead, navigation is based on static definitions. Furthermore, current systems rely on manual feedback or user feedback from the field; feedback which is then used to conduct upgrades and/or patches. Lastly, current systems can only present to an operator static views of software modules and static views of their associated UIs. Current systems do not have the capability to dynamically generate and compile information from other systems to provide a cross-system overview of all related systems, operators, and users.